


Field Trip

by Lady_Melanthe



Series: Sexual Adventures of Liam and Brandon [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Creampie, Crossdressing, Cuddling, Double Penetration, Fingering, First Kiss, First Time, Gangbang, Large Cock, M/M, Manhandling, Multi, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shota, Size Difference, Size Kink, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, cumslut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Melanthe/pseuds/Lady_Melanthe
Summary: Liam and Brandon go on a school field trip and sneak out to have a little fun in the big city. John is more than happy to give the boys what they want and then some.





	Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT condone real life sexual acts between an adult and minor. I can't stress this enough. However, if you don't like reading fictional stories about underaged boys having sex with older men then I highly suggest you exit this page. 
> 
> I have tried to edit this story myself, but it is unbeta'd so if you see any grammatical errors please let me know so I can fix it. That, and if you don't see any tags that should be applied. It would be really helpful :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Cars sped by in a blur of gold and white light. Neon signs advertising nightclubs and bars lit up the side walk while above, industry lights made up skyscrapers and other towering heights. Liam was dazzled by it all. Everything was so lively even at midnight! Back at his hometown, everything except for McDonald’s and that one small strip club was closed. And only “filthy people”- as his grandmother called them- were out of their homes at that hour, all crowded on just one street. But not here. Here, in this big city, there was life; there was _excitement_. There were people of all kinds everywhere shoving pass the boy on the sidewalk and hanging out in the doorways of the various businesses.

Brandon nudged Liam with his elbow. “Where should we go first?”

Liam looked around. He wasn’t sure. Every place looked enticing and amazing.

The boy tugged down at the hem of his pink mini dress which continued to ride up on his thighs. “I don’t know. Where do you want to go?”

Brandon shrugged causing the thin strap of his bustier top to slip off his shoulder. He pulled it back up for the fifth time so far.

A gust of wind made both boys tremble. With so little clothing on they were left victim to the elements. Still, it was worth it to have guys stop and stare. Their hungry eyes traveled up supple legs and bare arms. One man in particular watched the boys for pretty long time. Liam noticed him first and got Brandon’s attention.

“What should we do?” Brandon whispered.

“Smile. Duh.”

So both boys did, feigning their best “come hither” smiles. Brandon’s was awkward. He never pulled an expression like that before. Liam’s was a little more practiced. Hours spent in front of the mirror made sure of that.

“Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh he’s coming over!” Brandon squealed.

Liam’s heart pounded. He wasn’t expecting the man to actually approach them, but he was still excited.

“H-how do I look?” he asked his friend.

“Good. Me?”

Liam made a motioned across the top of his head. “Your hair. Fix your hair.”

Brandon tried his best to fix his curly dark hair, made a mess by the repeated gusts of wind. He stopped when the man came closer, intertwining his fingers behind his back and trying to look at cute as possible.

“Hi!” Both boys said in unison. They shot each other chastising glares.

The man nodded at both of them. “Hey.”

He looked Brandon up and down first then the other boy. “You two pretty things down here by yourselves?”

His voice was deep with a faint accent that Liam couldn’t place. Still it made him tremble with delight.

He licked his lips and glanced at his friend. “Uh, yeah. We’re just-”

“We’re not from here!” Brandon blabbed. Liam quickly shushed him.

The man raised a brow. “Really? You tourists or something?”

“Kinda…”

In truth they were in the city on a school field trip. Wanting to cut loose while he was away from home, Liam “borrowed” some of his older sister’s clothes and convinced his timid friend, Brandon, to come along. At first the boy was afraid of getting in trouble, but after swearing up and down that he’d have tons of fun, Liam was finally able to get the boy to break curfew with him. And so they waited for their chaperons to go to sleep before slipping out and going downtown where Liam was sure they'd find something to do.

“We were just looking for something fun to do.” Liam tugged at his dress again drawing the man’s attention.

He stared at Liam’s pale thighs for a moment before his eyes flickered back to the boy’s face. “You ever hear of a place called Zeus’ before?”

Both boys shook their heads.

“It’s not far from here. It’s underground though; can’t get in unless you know the password.”

Brandon shifted from foot to foot. “Is it fun?” he asked.

The man grinned. “Oh yeah it’s _real_ fun.” He motioned to both boys. “I think you two cuties will actually enjoy it there.”

Liam and Brandon looked at each other. The former spoke up. “Okay. We’ll go.”

The man’s eyes lit up. “Cool. Follow me. I was heading there anyway.” He started to walk down the sidewalk, the boys right behind him. “My name’s John by the way,” he called back over his shoulder.

“I’m Liam and this is my friend, Brandon.” The blonde boy said.

The boys had a difficult time keeping up with John on the crowded street. The man was tall, taller than either of the boys, and they had to keep up an awkward pace- somewhere in between speeding walking and jogging- to keep up with his long strides.

John made small talk all the way there asking them casual things like “where are you from?” and “how do you boys like the city?” In the midst of their conversation John slipped out his cellphone and quickly texted a friend of his.

_‘Get to Zeus’. I’m about to pay back that debt I owe you tenfold.’_

Another gust of wind made Brandon tremble. John removed his maroon jacket and placed it around his narrow shoulders. Brandon blushed. Liam scowled.

Two blocks later and they stopped in front of an alley way.

“Down this way.” John made a gesture for both boys to follow him as he went into its depths. There was a stairwell halfway down the alley with a metal door at its end. John walked right in without any difficulty, confusing the boys.

Brandon leaned into his friend. “I thought there was a password.”

“I thought so too.”

The inside of the bar was dark and dated. Old damask wallpaper clung to the walls beneath old pinup styled photos of beautiful women that were probably long gone. Cracked leather seats, some plainly ripped open, were set up against the walls and housed men with stern faces. Out of everyone, only the bartender paid the boys any attention. But that was only for a brief moment. Then he went back to scrubbing a beer mug with an off white cloth and whistling an odd tune.

“This doesn’t look very fun,” Liam complained. His blue eyes shifted back and forth.

John smiled back at him. “This isn’t Zeus’,” he chuckled.  

He led them to the back of the bar where a large life sized photo of woman in a sailor suit hung. John knocked on it and waited.

He shoved his hands into the pocket of his snug jeans. “This place was built during the prohibition age.”

“What’s that?” Liam griped. John frowned.

“I think we learned about something like that in class,” Brandon replied.

John turned away and rolled his eyes. “Kids these days,” he muttered under his breath, but neither boy heard him.

A small door slipped open from behind the woman's eyes. “Password.”

John leaned in close. “Ganymede.”

The opening slid shut and shortly after the whole picture opened up like a door. A sweet scent wafted through the opening along with muffled voices and music.

John stepped to the side and motioned for the boys to enter. “Welcome to Zeus’.”

The boys walked inside unsure of what they were getting themselves into. Once in they were surprised to see a whole new area, reminiscent of nothing in the previous room. Unlike the bar, this space was clean and, though it was inspired by a time long gone, was by no means distasteful.

Beautiful young boys accompanied older men, clinging to their sides as if their lives depended on it. The patron’s voices carried high against the painted ceiling and were only challenged by the baroque music that streamed from an unknown place. The cozy warmth made John’s jacket unnecessary though Brandon was still saddened to have it taken away.   

“You boys thirsty?” the man asked. He didn’t wait for an answer before catching a waiter’s attention and ordering two specialty cocktails.

“Just put it on my tab,” John said. The waiter nodded and hurried off.

John led the two boys to a small room enclosed by heavy red curtains and only contained a lush velvet upholstered booth. He gestured to the seat and told the boys to make themselves comfortable.

The boys scooted into their seats, nudging pass fluffy pink pillows. 

“This place is pretty cool,” Brandon chirped, “And it’s so comfy,” He emphasized this by hugging one of the fluffier pillows against him.

The waiter soon arrived with their drinks.

John passed them out, smiling as he gave Brandon his. He really liked the look of this boy. Brandon was just a tad taller than his friend, but was still as lanky. His freckles were a nice touch too, especially against his light caramel colored skin. And though he seemed absolutely innocent and naïve- just along for the ride- he looked eager to please all the same. John was sure he could make him into something sweet in no time.

Liam was a different story. Though he was pretty and he seemed just as eager as Brandon to please, he looked as if this wouldn’t be his first time. John didn’t like that. He liked them wide-eyed and inexperienced, not seductive and trained. The lustful gaze in the boy’s eyes and the twitch of his thighs just confirmed John’s suspicions; this definitely wouldn’t be the boy’s first time handling a cock. But that wouldn’t be a problem though. Aaron liked them young and slutty anyway.

There was a knock on the doorframe. John excused himself and exited.

“That was quick,” he said.

His friend, Aaron, stood closer than he would’ve liked and grinned. “Yeah well you know I can’t resist fresh meat. So- uh- how old are they?”

John nudged his friend away from him. Aaron moved back but only because he wanted to. The man was a football player back in his heyday. Now he was still just as big, but with a heavy layer of fat over his bulging muscles, especially in the mid-section.

“Not exactly sure,” John replied. “12 or 13 I’m guessing. Found them wondering around downtown. They’re not from here.”

Aaron rubbed his hands together. “That’s great!” He nodded towards the room. “So what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

John stopped him though. “First thing first; this settles things between us. I don’t owe you shit after this, alright? And second, the darker skinned one is mine. You can have the other kid. He seems your type anyway. Got it?”

Aaron nodded. “Yeah, okay got it. _Now_ can we go in?”

“Yeah, but tone that excitement down. I don’t want you freaking them out before things even get started.”

John turned and opened the curtains. “Good news. My friend’s here and he’s just dying to meet you guys.”

Aaron took a deep breath, calming himself, and entered. “Hey.” He waved. The boys waved back sweetly making him tremble. They really were too cute.

“Mind if I join?”

He waited for a reply before taking a spot next to Liam. John took his next to Brandon, keeping the boys in their place.

John slumped back in his seat, getting comfortable. “You two enjoying your drinks?”

Liam nodded. Brandon grinned, “Yeah it’s really good! It’s like a weird but tasty fruit punch.”

John liked the sound of that.

lXl

John didn’t want them inebriated. He just wanted them a tad buzzed. That’s why he asked the bartender to add more juice than alcohol.  Each time they ordered another drink he asked for just a little more juice. Not inebriated; just loosened up.

“I’ve got to use the bathroom.”

Aaron let Liam out of the booth. He waited a few seconds before getting up and following him, leaving Brandon and John alone.

“You need to go too?” John asked him. Brandon shook his head, curly hair bouncing around his round face.

“No, sir.”

John frowned. “You don’t have to call me sir. John will do fine.”

Brandon hesitated. “Okay… John.”

The man smiled. “That’s better.” He moved closed. He stretched and put his arm around the boy.

Brandon flinched, but didn’t move. He looked up, saw John smiling down at him, and blushed. He couldn’t believe what was happening, but he liked it. He liked John. John was nice to him. John sounded nice too. He had a perfect smile and nice green eyes and smelled good. John was nothing like the men he knew back home.

They were gross. They picked their teeth at bus stops and burped without a care. They had crooked teeth and smelled like musk and beer just like his step-father. His step-father hated Brandon. He hit Brandon and told him he was a waste of space, something he was forced to take care of because of his mother. His step-father was nothing like John, and John was like no one else he knew back home; that is expect for his history teacher. But his history teacher was straight and only paid attention to the pretty young teachers. John paid attention only to him. Even when Liam was in the room, John focused on the light-skinned boy, and that made him happy.

John touched his shoulder. Brandon’s breath hitched in his throat. Still he didn’t try to move away. He also didn’t move when John’s hand moved down to his chest.

His top was pretty loose across his bony chest on account of Liam’s sister having actual breasts. Brandon tried to stuff the top with tissue before they left the hotel room, but they kept falling out. At first he didn’t think it was that big a deal, but now that John was paying more attention to that area, the boy suddenly felt self-conscious.

“I’m sorry,” Brandon blurted out.

John raised a brow. “For?”

Brandon stammered over his words. “For- um- not having boobs, I guess.”

John chuckled. “If I wanted some big tit bimbo I would’ve picked one up from the nightclub, but I didn’t. I picked you. Besides,” He slipped his hand down the boy's top. “I like your little boy tits.”

He pinched a nipple making Brandon cry out. “I like these a lot.”

He continued to pinch and fondle Brandon’s chest until the boy was twitching and trembling beside him.

“W-wait,” the boy pleaded. Then there was another hand, touching his bare thigh where his skirt used to touch before it rode up.

“It’s alright,” John breathed into his ear. “This feels good, doesn’t it?” He suddenly pulled hard at the boy’s nipple. He pulled and twisted and rubbed it until the boy was whimpering, almost sobbing against him.

Brandon gave a jerking nod.

“Then it’s okay. Didn’t you want to have fun? This is fun, or at least it will be once you let go.”

Brandon didn’t answer. John stopped and removed his hands from his skin. The boy instantly missed his warm touch, but was too afraid to say so.

John leaned in close. So close that they were almost kissing. Brandon had never kissed anyone before, but he wanted to now.

“I’m not going to lie, Brandon. I like you, and I think you like me too. Don’t you?”

The boy nodded quickly. Even John’s breath smelled good. Like peppermint.

The man smiled. “Good. And when people like each other they do things. They touch each other and make each other feel good. I want to make you feel good. Can I?”

Brandon didn’t know how to answer. He really did like John, but then those boring lessons they'd have to sit through every year in elementary school about the “no no square” echoed in his head.

“I-”

John interrupted him with a kiss. The scruff of his beard was itchy against Brandon’s skin, but it felt strangely pleasant. There was a spark, something akin to electricity, that jumped between them for an instant before fading. Then there was a strange warmth that spread throughout Brandon. The lips weren’t in his no no square, right? So it was okay… right?

John worked his mouth open and slipped his tongue inside. Once it was in there scouring his mouth Brandon wanted more. He opened his mouth wider; leaned in further. When John pulled away Brandon’s eyes were still shut, and when the boy opened them they were dazed; unfocused. He moaned when John started touching him again, this time offering him his chest to be touched once more.

John grinned. He _really_ liked Brandon. 

lXl

Liam was on his way back to the room. He noticed that there were a lot of young boys around the place. One was about his age, but every else was a tad older. They sat in the laps of older man; some middle aged, some with full on wrinkles and balding grey hair.

He wondered if the boys were getting paid. He saw a porno once with young boys who got paid to pay attention to old men. He also saw one where they slept with the men without payment, something about older guys having more experience. Liam wondered which kind of boy he was in this situation. Would John feel the need to pay him for sex? Liam was wondering how much that would even be when a hand suddenly grabbed his arm, yanking him around a corner.

“Hey, sweet stuff.” Aaron pinned Liam to the wall, his large body nearly engulfing him.

“I was just on my way back,” Liam said.

Aaron shook his head. “Not anymore.”

The man grinned. His eyes racked up and down the boy’s small body.

“Damn, John really did a good job picking you,” he moaned.

Liam drew back a bit. “What do you mean?”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “You can stop playing coy, kid. I know you aren't a saint.”

He trailed a chubby hand down the side of Liam’s face. The boy looked over at it then back at Aaron’s face.

“The way you were acting back in the room; especially once you got a little liquor in you;  _damn_. You were practically begging to get fucked.” Aaron licked his lips. “The way you kept raising the bottom of your skirt higher and higher; kept sucking on your lips, licking them whenever John happened to look your way; kept stretching long and deep, trying to show off that body of yours. God that may not have worked on John, but it sure did on me.”

Liam didn’t- couldn’t- say anything. Aaron’s hand was on his leg, nudging in between his thighs, working its way up. Slowly. Aaron’s breathing started picking up its pace. Liam didn’t exactly find the man attractive, but it had been a while since he had a cock in him and that familiar ache- that craving like a weird sort of cock hunger- was definitely getting stronger.

“How many cocks have you had in you?” Aaron grunted in his ear.

“Two,” Liam answered without hesitation. The first was his science teacher’s. The second was his neighbor’s. The later has been in him almost as much as the former.

“Only two? Not as slutty as I had hoped, but I can fix that.”

The grin on Aaron’s face made Liam tremble.

“What about Brandon?”

“He’s fine. John’s probably taking good care of him by now.”

Liam felt a sting of jealousy upon hearing that. _He_ wanted John. He was one who spotted him first and suggested they go with him. He was the experienced one; the one who knew how to actually have sex. He was one who even suggested that they sneak out the hotel room in the first place! He got the clothes and helped Brandon get dressed and- and-

Aaron grabbed his crotch. His grin grew wider as his fingers fumbled with the lace hem of Liam’s panties. “You fucking slut.”

Liam’s pulse picked up. He wasn’t a slut, or at least he didn’t think he was. In all honestly though, he wanted to be. He wanted to be fucked. He wanted to be forced on his knees and chocked. He wanted to be torn open by someone who wasn’t afraid to fuck him; not like his neighbor or his teacher who fucked him while glancing over their shoulders, scared of being caught.

Liam hissed. Aaron was pressing and grinding his hand up into his balls.

“Turn around and hug the wall, slut,” Aaron groaned. Liam did as he was told. When Aaron threw his body against his, he gasped. The man’s cock was already hard in his pants and pressed into his back.

Aaron hiked the rest of Liam’s skirt up showing off his plump little ass. Now it was his turn to hiss because the restraints of his pants were becoming almost painful.

“Push that ass out.”

Liam did. Aaron chuckled. The boy really was desperate.

His fingers outlined the hem of the underwear before nudging underneath. Liam moaned. Aaron’s thick finger was pressing at his asshole, nudging it open with the pad of his index finger. Then it jabbed into him and Liam couldn’t help but cry out. It burned but felt so good! Aaron fucked it in and out of his hole; in and out, working it open enough for a second, then a third, spitting on his hole and in his hand every so often for at least some sort of wetness.

The ache increased but so did the pleasure and soon Liam was bucking back, bending his spine back and moaning loud enough to draw a crowd.

“Look what you’ve gone and done,” Aaron huffed, feigned annoyance. “Disturbing all these nice people with your bitch moaning. Apologize.”

When Liam failed to, he twisted his fingers inciting a cry. “I said fucking apologize to these people. Apologize for making such a fuckin’ ruckus.”

Liam clawed at the wall. “I’m sorry,” he whimpered.

Aaron hooked his fingers, digging mercilessly into the boy’s prostate. Liam’s legs instantly gave out from under him. Aaron dragged him back up, slamming him back into the wall hard enough to make some on the onlookers flinch.

“What are you sorry for?” Aaron growled slowly.

“I- I’m sorry I’m so loud.”

“Say you’re sorry for screaming like a whore.”

“Sorry for-” his body trembled. “For screaming like a whore.”

He looked back at Aaron with a sloppy masochistic sort of grin. “I’m sorry for screaming like the slut I am, daddy.”

Aaron froze in shock at the sudden change in attitude. Then he smirked. “You’re fucking sicker than I thought.”

He ripped his fingers out of Liam’s hole with a pop. The man fumbled with his belt buckle, cursing under his breath. Liam gasped when he pulled his cock out. It was a little thicker a soda can and ridiculously long. Bulging blue veins twisted beneath the reddened skin and Liam could already imagine the thing pulsing inside of him. He licked his lips, hungry for it despite the ounce of fear stirring beneath the want.

Aaron chuckled at the look on the young boy’s face. “Somebody get me some lube! This bitch is gonna need it.”

One of the teen boys watching pulled a bottle out from his purse and handed it to Aaron. The man popped it open and smeared the ooze on his cock. He grabbed the boy’s waist, and rubbed the blunt dripping head against his hole.

“You want this dick, baby slut?” Aaron groaned.

Liam nodded, barely able to say yes.

“Yeah you do. You want my big dick in your bitch hole. You want it fucking you open, tearing you open like the whore you are. God, you’re the perfect little slut.”

“Yes, daddy, I am,” Liam whimpered. Tears started to gather in his eyes.  “I’m a dirty slut that needs to be fucked.” 

Liam grabbed at Aaron’s thick hairy arms and ground back, rutting like a shameless whore against the tip of the man’s cock. He wanted it so bad. He wanted to be filled. He felt like he would go crazy otherwise.

“Please, _please_ , daddy, give it to me. I want it so much.”

“Aw hell,” Aaron gave in, “That’s some nice begging.”

He pushed into the boy, cock forcing open his insides. Liam screamed and squeezed his eyes shut. He bent back and clawed at the man’s arms as he wheezed and keened long and loud.

“That’s it, slut. Take it. Take this dick like a good bitch.”

Aaron didn’t wait for the kid to adjust before pounding into him, husky fingers digging into his hips. The boy felt like paradise. His hole was tight and hot and greedy, everything that Aaron could ever ask for. It practically tried to suck in every inch of his rock hard cock. It gripped his cock when he tried to pull back and fluttered open when he thrust back in. He put his hand below Liam’s navel and felt his cock bulging out of his belly. He wouldn’t be surprised to know that his cock was jutting out from beneath the boy’s skin, a clear outline that moved in uncertain rhythms. 

Aaron shuttered at the thought. At the rate things were going, he would end up owing John instead.

lXl

Brandon was on the table, legs splayed open as John fucked into him. It was amazing, the feeling of being dominated and fucked open. At first he couldn’t understand why Liam liked having sex so much, but now he understood. He understood it all!

“You like this don’t you, baby?” John panted heavy as he rutted into him.

“Yeah.” Brandon let the word come out sloppy, his mind barely able to form words let alone speak them.

“I knew you would.” John smacked Brandon’s thigh, darkening the red hand mark there. “I knew the moment I saw you that you would be perfect; that you would love my cock in you.”

He bit into his lip and picked up his pace, plowing into the boy’s creamy smooth insides. It was too much and yet Brandon couldn’t think of anything more fantastic than being fucked by John. The man grabbed his hips tight and pulled him forward into his thrusts, deepening the intrusion. And Brandon went all too willingly, loving the feeling, his body twisting and turning on the dark wood table. The man looked down and saw the rim of the boy’s hole straining, red and stretched wide around his big cock.

One particularity hard deep thrust and the boy wailed at the top of his lungs. The boy instantly grabbed onto John’s forearms as he clenched his teeth together. His quivering hole tightened up causing John to curse and fuck into him harder.

Soon the man leaned forward so his arms braced on either side of his boy’s head. Their foreheads pressed together and their pants filled the air between them. Brandon wanted to kiss John again, so he did. He jerked up quickly and kissed the man clumsily, timidly. John allowed it for a moment before taking over. His kisses were more forceful and domineering, but they were what Brandon needed and craved. That and the rolling of their tongues, the sloppy wet noises of their kissing that melded with the heavy slapping of balls against a flushed bottom.

“Say my name, baby,” John panted into his mouth.

Brandon swallowed his- their- saliva. “John.”

The man leaned back and took a hold of the boy’s bouncing cocklet, gripping it tightly in his fist. “Say it again.”

The boy moaned and arched up from the table. He was so close to coming. “John!” he cried again.

John worked his hand up and down the boy’s length, dripping down to fondle his tiny quivering balls every so often.

When Brandon came he did so with a high pitched whine, almost like that of a wounded animal.  His body became wracked with sharp spasms and he jerked forward, stomach sinking in. Brandon’s mind went blank. All it could process was the intense pleasure overtaking every cell in his body. He gasped John’s name one more time before spurts of semen pumped from his cock. Then, with one final jerk of his thin body, the boy collapsed.

John had stilled when Brandon came in an attempt to let the boy have his orgasm in peace.

“You still with me, baby?” He patted the boy’s cheek to try and wake him. At first the boy didn’t move, but when John rolled his hips into him, the boy roused.

Brandon groaned and tossed his head side to side.

John patted the side of the boy’s face again. “Wake up, baby. We’re not done yet, or at least I’m not.”

lXl

Two hours later and Liam was bent over, face pressed to the carpet with his ass raised in the air, offered up to whoever would take him.

His hole was red and puffy with thick globs of semen dripping out. Liam tried to clench his hole, to keep the cum inside of him, but it wouldn’t close all the way leaving some to run down his creamy thighs.

Aaron kneeled down behind him and shoved three fingers inside of the boy's aching, wanting hole. Liam whimpered, but didn’t try to get away, accepting himself to be treated however the man pleased.

“So hot,” Aaron groaned. He pulled his fingers out and slapped the boy’s ass watching it bounce. Liam yelped and stiffened.

“Alright!” The man stood up and absentmindedly wiped his hand on his pants. “Who’s next?”

A man with a distinct bald spot and grey striped suit stepped forward. Aaron made a grand gesture for the man to approach. He would charge each of these guys for using Liam if it weren’t for the establishment’s strict “no prostitution” rule. So instead, he just stood back and watched the man whip out his cock and throw himself at the kid.

Liam moaned something pitiful. His once bright eyes were growing cloudy from pure lust and stared blankly at the crowd of onlookers.

“He likes it fast and rough so don’t bother holding back!” Aaron hollered.

The man nodded and started slamming into the boy harder. Soon sweat gathered on his forehead which he wiped off from a handkerchief he pulled from his jacket pocket.

“Good grief he’s amazing!” The man huffed as he pounded into the boy’s used hole. After that he went silent except for a few low grunts of exertion.

As the man took Liam from behind, another approached. He tapped Liam’s shoulder to get the boy’s attention then presented his cock. With a sigh Liam pushed himself up with shaking arms. He licked his lips and opened his mouth, tongue sticking out like a panting dog.

By the time John and Brandon showed up he had sucked off five men and let a total of eight- aside from Aaron- use his hole.

Aaron smiled back at John. “Come to watch the show?”

John adjusted a nude Brandon in his arms and shook his head. “My baby here was worried about his friend. Wanted to go check on him.”

Aaron snorted. “It’s been how fucking long?”

John shrugged. “Well to his credit, he has been pretty preoccupied. We were taking a break when he realized that Liam never came back.” John examined the scene. “Though I can see why.”

“Yeah, kid’s a real cumslut; can’t get enough of the stuff. It’s great!”

As the two men chatted, Brandon stared at his friend. The blond boy was bouncing on a stranger’s cock. His arms were wrapped tightly around the man’s neck. His eyes were blissfully shut as he was made out with, moaning and sighing in contentment as their tongue’s slipped and pressed together. Saliva and semen dripped down his chin. More semen clung to his thighs and back while the rest of his body was marked with faint bruises and bite marks.

“Brandon.”

The boy looked up at John at the sound of his name.

“You want to join your friend?”

Brandon shook his head then nestled up against the man’s chest. “I just want to be with you.” A moment then, “Is Liam going to be okay?”

John looked the other boy over then nodded. “Yeah, he’ll be fine. He’s going to be really sore tomorrow- well for a couple of days actually- but he’ll be okay. Some people just need to work out their problems this way, that’s all. We’ll get him cleaned up once he’s had enough, right Aaron?”

Aaron wasn’t listening though, too focused on what was happening in front of him. He palmed his cock through his pants and wondered if he should have another go at the boy.

lXl

John dried Brandon’s hair with an extra towel. Considering how late it was and how worn out the boys were, the man decided it was best they rent a room for the night. This one was complete with a double bed and a bathroom so the kids couple rest comfortably after cleaning up.

“John?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you like me?”

John raised a brow. “Yeah. I thought I already told you that… Why?”

Brandon was hesitant to continue, fumbling with the edge of the towel around his waist. “It’s just… I don’t want to go home. I don’t wanna leave you.”

The boy sniffed, longing overcoming him. “I really _really_ like you, and I want to stay with you.”

John was at a loss for words. “I- I’m sorry, but that can’t happen. You’re too young to just run off, and besides, you have a family back home that will miss you. You don’t want to make them worry, do you?”

Brandon frowned. “No one would miss me,” he confessed. “I have five brothers and sisters and I live with my mom who hardly pays attention to me, and a step-dad who hates my guts. I’ll be doing everyone a favor if I just disappeared.”

John led the boy out of the bathroom. They sat on the edge of the bed where Brandon laid his head on the man's lap. John played with the boy’s hair. This wasn’t the first kid he’d fucked and he probably wouldn’t be the last. Still, Brandon had to be one of his favorites and it would definitely be a win-win if the kid stayed with him. Brandon wouldn’t have to return to a messed up home and John would have a cutie to fuck whenever he pleased. Still, a kid going missing on a field trip would bring about some unwanted attention… Then again he’d just have to keep Brandon in doors for about a month or so before his family stopped looking and the media forgot all about him…

John’s thoughts were interrupted by Aaron’s arrival. The man carried Liam unceremoniously over his shoulder and tossed him onto the bed with a huff.

“Hey!” John growled. “Be careful with him. He’s an unconscious kid, not a sack of potatoes.”

Aaron scratched the back of his head and apologized. Then he apologized again when John chastised him for leaving the boy as filthy as he was. When Aaron continued to bumble like an idiot John sighed and eased Brandon off of him.

“I’ve got to run your friend a bath, baby, but when I’m done we’ll talk. Alright?”

Brandon nodded and happily accepted a kiss from John. After both men were gone he curled up next to his friend, uncaring of how sticky he was or how bad he smelled.

“You were right, Liam, I did have fun. Thanks for inviting me.”

Liam remained unresponsive, his slow breathing the only indicator that he was even still alive.

Brandon smiled and rested his head on top of Liam’s. He really hoped John said yes to letting him stay. Who knows? Maybe Liam could stay with them too or maybe with Aaron who seemed to like him a lot; that way they wouldn’t have to be separated. Brandon thought about this as he drifted off to sleep, his hole a little sore, but with him being completely sated.   

**Author's Note:**

> I left the fate of the boys mostly unknown because I'm not entirely sure if I'm going to make this into a mini series or not. Either way this can be read as a stand alone story so I'm marking it as complete. 
> 
> I'm also not sure which boy I like more. On one hand I enjoyed writing the naughty sex scenes for Liam, but on the other, Brandon is such a sweetie! If you have a favorite or if you have anything to say, don't be afraid to put it in the comments. I'd love to hear it! 
> 
> Have a good day (or night) and I hope you liked my story. Bye! :)


End file.
